Death Keeps Knocking on my Door
by SassyJ2Supernatural
Summary: Chase did his best to keep his distance from people because he was afraid of exactly this. Of another person getting killed because of what his family was. But what Chase doesn't know is that death has been knocking on Abby's door for quite some time now and she is not exactly normal either. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with the story, please.


Chase Deagan walked the long driveway to his taking deep breathes in and out with every step trying to calm down. When he had stalked out of the house earlier that day the sun had been high in the sky but now it hung low threatening to disappear behind the sky line. Chase had let his emotions get the better of him earlier when Abby, their next door neighbor, had been over. It hadn't been anything she did not really and honestly he hadn't have even been angry at her, more scared _for_ her. Chase and his two cousins, Lexi and Travis, weren't normal people. They were what other demons called Davisa or half demons. In the case of his cousins their mother was a demon and their father a human, but for chase his father was the demon his mother having been human. His mother was the sister of Travis and Lexi's father and who they all lived with right now. Abby however wasn't like them she knew what they were but just being near them put her in danger. She had been over at the house earlier helping Lexi get ready for the prom but then stayed after she left and played video games with Travis. It was seeing them play that had set off his emotions. He had realized how attached they had grown to her, including him and that realization had caused fear to seize his heart and lash out at her. He was afraid of his feelings for her and didn't want to see her get hurt because of them. Looking back he regretted how he went about pushing her away but it was for the best if it kept her safe. Walking into the house he saw Travis sitting on the couch playing games but as soon as he sam him he turned the game off, got up and walked out of the living room. Chase sighed and followed after him dreading the confrontation he knew was coming.

"Travis wait!" He yelled after him. He didn't turn to look at him but he did stop. "I'm sorry for yelling at her but its for the best. You know how dangerous being around us can get" Chase continued pleading with Travis to get him to understand why he did what he did.

"For the best?" Travis asked in dismay. "Are you seriously that stupid that you think that pushing her away is for the best? It's better for who Chase? Better for her or you?" Travis question each question coming out louder and louder than the next. "Don't try and kid yourself Chase. You didn't do this for her or us, you did it for yourself"

"What are you talking about?" Chase wondered stepping closer to him. Travis twisted around quickly anger masking his face and making Chase take a step back. He hadn't ever seen him this angry before.

"I'm talking about the fact that you are scared! Scared of the feelings you have for her! Scared that you like her just as much as we do! Did you even stop to think about what you were doing when you said those things? About how it would effect me and Lexi as well? Huh? No, I didn't think so! Lexi has never been happier since she and Abby became friends. She hadn't had any friends up until her, at least known that weren't slightly terrified of her." Chase burrowed his brow in confusion

"Lexi is friends with Amanda" He argued. Travis simply scoffed at this.

"That's bullshit and you know it. The only reason Amanda gives Lexi the time of day is to get closer to you and the only reason she comes over here is to get in your pants not hang out with her. How many times had you seen Lexi laugh before Abby, and I mean truly laugh? She had stopped hanging out with us Chase, hell she barley even came out of her room anymore except for dinner and school!" Travis took a step closer to Chase pointing a finger at himself as he continued "And what about mean? I didn't have any friends either besides you and my online ones. And let's be honest you only hung out with me when you needed something. But Abby comes and suddenly Lexi is out of her room and happy, I have some one to talk to, even you start smiling and playing around more"

Chase looked at the floor thinking back to all his interactions with his cousins before. Travis was right he realized Lexi had become withdrawn and he never really hangout with them that much. It didn't change anything though. He sighed and closed his eyes before replying.

"It still doesn't change the fact that she wasn't safe around us" he answered. Travis shook his head slowly backing away from him.

"You just don't get it do you? All this time all we have been doing is surviving, that's all. What's the point of surviving if we don't make it worth it. If we have to go back to the way things were before her then I don't want to survive because that's not living" He said sadly. Chase could tell he meant every word by the look in his eye. Travis was truly done. He turned and went to sit on the couch head in his hands trying to think. He heard Travis sigh and walk up the stairs to his room. Travis had a point of course but It didn't make things any easier. Chase didn't know what to do. Night fell and the argument inside Chase's headed continued finally he decided enough was enough and he needed to go talk to her. Walking the couple of feet next door he noticed one light was on in the living room but not the rest of the house. He walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door listening for an answer but nothing came. After a couple of minutes he knocked again but still nothing. He wasn't completely surprised he had yelled at her after all, he wouldn't want to talk to himself either.

"Abby! Come on I know you're in there!" He yelled frustrated. "I'm sorry. I just want to talk!" He tried again but still nothing. Finally not knowing what else to do he tried the door knob and was shocked when it turned and he opened the door. He hadn't been worried before because he thought she was mad at him and that was why she wasn't answering, but Abby never left her door unlocked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Everything was still in place nothing looked knocked over or thrown. One thing caught his attention though across the room one lamp was on and laying next to the lamp was an envelope addressed to him. His stomach dropped at the sight. He had a very bad feeling about that letter but picked it up anyway. He had to know.

_Dear Chase,_

_ I thought about telling you all this in person but I knew you would try and stop me if I did, so this was the only other option. There is something I need to tell you. I just don__'t know how. So to help you understand maybe I should start from the end._

_ After you yelled at me and left I decided it would be best to go back to my house to give you time to cool down. But when I was here I got a phone call and not a good one. Try not to freak out please and please finish the letter before you do anything. The phone call was about Lexi. A demon kidnapped her. BUT WAIT before you drop the letter and run by the time you are reading this she is fine. I promise. Go ahead call her. _

'What the fuck' Chase thought as he yanked out the phone and called Lexi his heart pounding. It rung twice before she picked up.

"Chase" he heard her sob

"Lexi!" He shouted in relief and concern at the same time. He could hear her crying. "Are you okay?" He worriedly continued

"I'm okay but Chase it's Abby something happened" she sobbed some more. Chase's heart stopped.

"Where are you?" He demanded

"I'm on the way to the house. Wait for me there." She answered then hung up the phone before he could ask anything else.

Chase grabbed the letter he dropped and sprinted out the door to his house. Not wasting time he barged through the front door yelling Travis's name.

"What!?" Travis shouted running down the stairs

"Something happened. I don't know everything I found a letter at Abby's place saying a demon had kidnapped Lexi but I called her and she said she is okay but something happened to Abby" he caught him up to speed as quick as he could

"What? Where are they?"

"Lexi said that she was on her way back with Abby now" Chase told him running his hand through his hair in worry.

"Is she okay?" Travis croaked but Chase just keeping pacing in-front of the door dragging his hands through his hear. "Chase! Is Abby okay!" Travis Screeched. Chase stopped pacing and faced him.

"I don't know! Okay, I don't know!" Chase yelled back at him and then continued his pacing. Travis noticed something in his back pocket and grabbed it. It was a letter in Abby's handwriting. 'This must be the letter Chase mentioned earlier' he opened it and quickly started reading. It didn't take long but by the time he finished it tears were streaming down his face. He collapsed into the couch he had been standing in front of.

"Chase" he said softly not fully trusting his voice but Chase either didn't hear him or didn't care to stop. "Chase!" He yelled louder this time. Chase stopped and turned to him mouth opening preparing to yell at him back but quickly snapped it shut when he saw the look on Travis's face.

"What?" He questioned. Travis held out the letter for him.

"You need to finish reading this" he insisted. He knew based on how Chase was acting right now that he hadn't read it all the way through. Chase blinked and looked at the letter. In his worry for Abby and Lexi he had forgotten about it. He looked back up at Travis, if Travis's face was any indication whatever was in that letter wasn't just bad, it was awful. He hesitated for one more second before he took it and sat down next to him and picked up where he left off.

_ So by now you have probably already freaked out and called Lexi and found out that she is okay. Which also means you probably know that I__'m not. Let me start by saying this isn't your fault or Travis's or Lexi's. Lexi was there so she will blame herself but there is nothing she could have done. You consider yourself the protector you'll think this is your fault because you didn't protect me, but know this, you couldn't have even if you tried. That leaves Travis who I am really hoping is reading this too. He is the only rational minded one out of you Deagan children. He is the only one that can convince you guys that this isn't on y'all. _

_ When I got the phone call I wasn__'t surprised, If I'm being honest I knew this was coming. Not the whole Lexi getting kidnapped thing but the me dying part. I had been seeing the signs of my death for months now. It was simply a matter of when for me._

_ On second thought maybe I should start from the beginning. Since long before I was even born the universe has been trying to kill me. I think its because I__'m one big cosmic mistake. A big oops the universe has been trying to fix since day one. And not just the universe but people too. Some people think I'm an abomination, a monster. It's ironic really all this time you have been afraid that you guys will get me killed because of what y'all are, when really I'm dead, not because of what y'all are, but because of what I am. _

_ Death has been knocking on my door for quite some time now, so you can understand why this all came as no shock for me. The demon that kidnapped your sister wanted me to call you, wanted you to fall into its trap. And we both know that if I would have called you, you would have jumped right in not even thinking of what could happen to you. It__'s better this way I was meant to die all along there was no reason you had to die with me. I know you probably hate me for this but I can only hope that one day you can forgive me and can understand why I did what I did. _

_ I know you have a million questions and some of what I have said makes no sense. I had hoped to one day tell y__'all all about me but unfortunately now that day will never come. It doesn't matter really in the scheme of things. What does matter is that y'all know how I felt about you guys. I lost my family a while ago and thought I would never recover only to lose everything and everyone I ever cared about a couple years after that. I thought I would never feel whole again that I would never heal but these short few months I have spent with you guys helped me to feel again. You guys in every sense of the word became like family to me. Thats why this wasn't a hard decision to make. Even if I hadn't really known you guys I still would have made the decision I did because it's who I am and because I made a promise to someone a long time ago. Know that I died with love in my heart and that I will never regret the decision I made. _

_I love you all, _

_Abby_


End file.
